Eternally Alive
by Black Lunalite
Summary: Life is hard. But life is not gonna be 'that' hard if you're accept it with love. You only live once, so you better survive or the world is going to kill you. / NamJin, VKook, MinYoon and Hoseok. / Dedicated for 'BANGTAN FICTIONVERSARY'.
1. Foreword

**Eternally Alive**

 **Pair** :

Kim Namjoon x Kim Seokjin

Kim Taehyung x Jeon Jungkook

Park Jimin x Min Yoongi

 _And_

Jung Hoseok

 **Rate** : T

 **Length** : Oneshoot

 **Warning** :

BL, AU, Fiction _. Inspired by 'Young Forever' and 'The Most Beautiful Moment in Life' trilogy._

 **Summary** :

 _Life is hard. But life is not gonna be 'that' hard if you're accept it with love. You only live once, so you better survive or the world is going to kill you_. / NamJin, VKook, MinYoon and Hoseok. / Dedicated for 'BANGTAN FICTIONVERSARY'.

 **Notes** :

 **Dedicated for BANGTAN FICTIONVERSARY**

.

.

.

.

.

 **Foreword**

Kita selalu berpikir pertemuan yang terjadi secara tidak sengaja adalah kebetulan.

Tapi Tuhan tidak mengenal apa itu 'kebetulan'.

Semua sudah berdasarkan rencana jadi Dia tidak pernah mengenal suatu 'kebetulan' atau 'ketidak sengajaan'.

.

.

.

.

"Ada yang bisa kubantu?"

"Ya, aku.. tersesat."

"Kalau begitu, masuklah. Kau lebih dari diterima di sini."

 **_NamJin: Lost_**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Siapa dia?"

"Tamu baru."

"Wajahnya terlihat seperti mayat hidup. Padahal kelihatannya dia masih muda."

"Dia memang masih muda, namanya Jeon Jungkook. Katanya dia ke sini untuk belajar sebelum ujian."

 **_VKook: Struggle_**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kudengar tempat ini sepi, jadi aku hanya ingin berdiam di sini untuk sementara."

"Tentu, apa ada hal tertentu yang harus kami lakukan agar anda lebih nyaman?"

"Ya, jangan ganggu aku. Sekalipun aku tidak muncul selama 48 jam, tetap jangan ganggu aku."

 **_MinYoon: Anger_**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kau tidak mengerti. Kau tidak mengerti sulitnya menjadi aku."

"Aku memang tidak mengerti. Tapi kurasa aku bisa membuatmu merasa lebih baik."

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ini bukan penentu hidup dan matimu. Tidak apa kalau kau melakukan kesalahan, bukankah keseluruhan dari hidup ini adalah untuk belajar? Dan dalam belajar kita pasti membuat kesalahan, kan?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Apa ada dari bahasaku yang tidak kau mengerti? Sudah kubilang jangan ganggu aku!"

"Aku tidak mengganggumu. Aku hanya membantumu agar merasa lebih baik."

"Aku akan merasa jauh lebih baik kalau dunia ini kiamat. Jadi apa kau bisa membuat dunia ini kiamat untukku?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Dunia itu keras dan tidak mengenal belas kasih.

Pastinya kau akan merasa kalau lebih baik pergi dari dunia ini daripada merasa tersakiti oleh dunia untuk kesekian kalinya.

Tapi, ada satu hal kecil yang bisa membuatmu merasa bahwa dunia tidak seburuk itu.

Dan hal kecil itu adalah..

Cinta.

.

.

.

Karena mencintai dan dicintai seseorang akan membuatmu merasa bahagia.

Dan itu akan membuatmu menyadari, kalau ada orang lain yang menyukai eksistensimu di dunia ini.

Karena itu.. kau akan menyadari bahwa, hidup ini tidak seburuk itu.

.

.

.

.

 _You only live once, so you have to enjoy it._

 _It's okay to make mistake._

 _This is your life anyway._

 **To Be Continued**

.

.

.

Ini terinspirasi dari lagu 'Young Forever' dan cerita ini sekedar semacam pemahamanku sendiri mengenai seluruh trilogy dari album BTS. Dan entah kenapa setelah aku memahami arti lirik dari 'Young Forever' dan 'Fire', I just feel like I wanna hug all BTS member.

Kalau kalian sudah merasakan strugglenya masa-masa menuju dewasa (seperti apa yang aku alami saat ini). Kalian akan tahu kalau apa yang BTS coba sampaikan dengan lagunya itu semacam angin segar untuk kita semua yang sedang 'lost', 'struggle', dan 'angry' pada semua yang berada di sekitar kita.

Bagiku pribadi, album BTS ini benar-benar semacam 'tamparan' untukku bahwa dunia tidak seburuk itu. Dan memang sebaiknya kita menikmati semuanya karena kita hanya hidup satu kali.

Huhuhu, I'm getting emotional because this world is being so hard on me lately.

.

.

.

P.S:

Karena ini dibuat khusus untuk event BANGTAN FICTIONVERSARY, jadi oneshootnya akan dipublish tanggal 13 Juni 2016.

Forewordnya sengaja kupublish dari sekarang karena aku khawatir aku tidak memiliki waktu yang tepat untuk mempublishnya. Hehehe

So, see you all!

.

.

.

 _Review_?

.

.

.

 **Thanks**


	2. Eternally Alive

**Eternally Alive**

 **Pair** :

Kim Namjoon x Kim Seokjin

Kim Taehyung x Jeon Jungkook

Park Jimin x Min Yoongi

 _And_

Jung Hoseok

 **Rate** : T

 **Length** : Oneshoot

 **Warning** :

BL, AU, Fiction _. Inspired by 'Young Forever' and 'The Most Beautiful Moment in Life' trilogy._

 **Summary** :

 _Life is hard. But life is not gonna be 'that' hard if you're accept it with love. You only live once, so you better survive or the world is going to kill you_. / NamJin, VKook, MinYoon and Hoseok. / Dedicated for 'BANGTAN FICTIONVERSARY'.

 **Notes** :

 **Dedicated for BANGTAN FICTIONVERSARY.**

Ini seperti empat cerita yang digabung menjadi satu. Aku tidak memisah-misahnya karena nanti akan terlihat aneh. Hehehe

Semoga kalian suka dan tidak bingung ya. hahaha

.

.

.

.

.

 **Eternally Alive**

"Jadi, jadwalmu untuk seminggu ke depan adalah.."

Seokjin meremas rambutnya dan merutuk pelan. Dia benci rutinitas monoton yang sudah dilaluinya selama beberapa tahun belakangan ini. Menjadi aktor adalah mimpinya sejak dulu, tapi ada kalanya manusia akan merasa jenuh bahkan dalam hal semacam mewujudkan mimpinya.

"Aku butuh cuti." Seokjin berujar pelan.

"Apa?" tanya manajernya seraya membungkuk dan mendekatkan kepalanya ke arah Seokjin yang duduk di kursi ruang riasnya.

"Batalkan saja jadwalku seminggu ke depan. Aku ingin cuti." Seokjin berdiri dan segera meraih tasnya kemudian membereskan barang-barangnya.

"Apa?! Tidak bisa! Kau harus membayar uang ganti rugi kalau kau membatalkan jadwalmu!" teriak manajernya tidak setuju.

Seokjin menyandang ranselnya dan melirik manajernya, "Aku akan menjual jiwaku pada iblis jika itu perlu. Yang jelas aku ingin cuti." Seokjin membuka pintu dan melangkah keluar tanpa menghiraukan teriakan manajernya yang memanggilnya.

Seokjin setengah berlari menuju mobilnya, untung saja pagi ini dia memutuskan untuk pergi ke lokasi pemotretan sendiri. Karena kalau tidak, dia harus berdiri di pinggir jalan untuk naik taksi dan Seokjin tidak ingin menambah kadar stress di dalam tubuhnya dengan dikerubungi fans karena berdiri di tempat umum.

Mobil yang dikendarai Seokjin melaju cukup cepat dan beberapa kali Seokjin mengusap matanya yang basah. Dia baru menyadari betapa stressnya dia setelah selama dua tahun penuh bekerja tanpa cuti bahkan untuk sekedar merayakan tahun baru dan natal. Bahkan dia sudah tidak lagi mengenal dirinya sendiri, seolah-olah 'Kim Seokjin' yang dulu tengah tersesat dan tidak bisa kembali.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Suara kertas yang dibalik dan goresan pensil memenuhi ruangan mungil yang didominasi warna biru itu. Penelitian mengatakan kalau kamar berwarna biru akan membuatmu lebih tenang dan mendapat waktu tidur yang lebih panjang.

Tapi bagi sang pemilik kamar, Jeon Jungkook, penelitian itu tidak berarti apa-apa selain omong kosong belaka. Dia sama sekali tidak merasa tenang atau mendapat waktu tidur lebih lama. Bahkan dia hanya tidur selama tiga jam setiap harinya.

Waktu ujian masuk universitas yang semakin dekat membuat Jungkook harus belajar ekstra keras. Dia sudah dicap sebagai 'murid teladan' di sekolahnya dan dia harus belajar keras untuk memenuhi ekspektasi orangtuanya.

Orangtuanya sangat ingin Jungkook masuk ke universitas berkualitas. Mereka tidak peduli seluruh sel otak Jungkook hampir mati karena belajar terlalu keras, yang ada dalam kepala mereka adalah bahwa Jeon Jungkook, putra mereka, harus berhasil masuk dalam universitas ternama hanya dengan satu kali ujian.

Jungkook tidak bisa mengatakan betapa stressnya dia. Betapa muaknya dia tiap kali membuka buku dan belajar atau sekedar latihan mengerjakan soal. Jungkook tidak bisa mengatakan kalau belakangan ini dia tidak bisa untuk tidur dengan nyenyak tanpa dihantui perasaan takut karena dia selalu merasa kalau ujian ini seperti semacam penentu hidup dan matinya.

Jungkook melirik ponselnya dan memutuskan untuk menelepon ibunya yang sedang bekerja.

" _Eomma_ , aku ingin pergi selama beberapa hari." Jungkook berujar agak ragu.

" _Pergi?! Kemana?! Jungkook, ujianmu akan diadakan bulan depan!"_

Jungkook memejamkan matanya lelah, "Aku akan kembali sebelum ujian. Aku janji."

Dan dengan itu, dia menutup panggilan itu dan memejamkan matanya, mencoba menenangkan dirinya sendiri.

Jungkook tidak tahan lagi, dia dan seluruh bagian dari dirinya sudah berjuang terlalu keras hingga dia yakin tubuhnya sendiri akan menolak perintah dari Jungkook.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Yoongi menusuk kanvas di depannya dengan sadis kemudian membantingnya ke lantai. Itu terhitung sebagai kanvas kesepuluh yang dihancurkan Yoongi hari ini. Yoongi mengacak rambutnya dengan frustasi, sama sekali tidak peduli rambutnya terkena cat yang menempel di seluruh bagian tangannya.

Sudah dua bulan dia kehilangan seluruh kemampuannya sebagai pelukis handal. Dia benar-benar tidak memiliki inspirasi bahkan untuk sekedar melukis rumput yang tertiup angin. Padahal dulu Yoongi benar-benar terkenal sebagai pelukis handal yang tiap lukisannya berharga jutaan.

Yoongi menatap keseluruhan ruang kerjanya yang dipenuhi oleh sketsa dari seluruh lukisan terbaiknya yang terjual dengan harga fantastis. Yoongi tidak mengerti apa kesalahannya, tapi dua bulan ini dia benar-benar tidak pernah bisa melukis dengan baik.

Galeri seninya mulai sepi dari kunjungan karena Yoongi belum mengisinya dengan lukisan baru dan lukisan yang ditambahkan pun selalu dinilai kurang bagus hingga beberapa pengamat seni yang sebelumnya begitu memuja Yoongi memutuskan untuk meninggalkannya.

Sebagai seorang seniman, kemunduran semacam ini benar-benar tidak bisa diterima. Yoongi bisa mati secara perlahan jika dia tidak bisa menghasilkan satu saja lukisan bagus. Karena modal untuk menjadi pelukis itu cukup mahal, dan uang Yoongi semakin terkikis.

Yoongi menatap kanvas di bawahnya yang sudah robek dan kotor kemudian pandangannya beralih ke tangannya yang berlumuran cat. Dia mengacak rambutnya lagi kemudian memutuskan untuk keluar dari ruang kerjanya yang berantakan luar biasa. Dia begitu marah pada dirinya sendiri hingga rasanya dia ingin membakar galeri seninya sendiri.

Bagaimana mungkin dia yang seorang pelukis handal bisa kehabisan inspirasi seperti ini? Apa Tuhan mulai membencinya?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hoseok menatap buku yang terbuka di hadapannya dengan sedih. Sudah enam bulan sejak dia memulai usaha penginapan ini dan usahanya tidak pernah berkembang dengan baik. Bahkan penginapan ini hanya dikelola oleh Hoseok seorang karena dia tidak mampu membayar gaji karyawan.

Hoseok menatap sekeliling ruang depan dari penginapannya. Penginapannya hanya memiliki tiga lantai dengan sepuluh buah kamar tidur untuk tamu, dua kamar tidur untuk karyawan, dan satu kamar tidur untuknya sendiri selaku pemilik, lalu ruang depan, ruang tengah dengan perapian, ruang makan untuk tamu, dapur dan ruang makan untuk karyawan.

Penginapannya terletak di tengah gunung dan akses yang bisa dilewati hanya berupa jalur darat dan jembatan gantung yang menjadi satu-satunya akses tercepat untuk pergi ke penginapannya.

Hoseok sendiri membeli tempat ini dengan harga sangat murah karena pemilik sebelumnya bangkrut dan memutuskan untuk menjual tempat ini. Dan Hoseok segera membelinya karena tempat ini adalah tempatnya menghabiskan liburan masa kecilnya bersama orangtuanya sebelum mereka berdua meninggal karena kecelakaan. Tapi dengan sulitnya bisnis saat ini, mungkin Hoseok juga harus menjual tempat ini cepat atau lambat.

 _ **Cklek**_

Lamunan Hoseok buyar seketika saat dia mendengar suara pintu depan yang terbuka. Hoseok berjalan menghampiri pintu dan dia tercengang saat melihat tiga orang pria yang baru saja berjalan melewati pintu.

"Hai, Hoseok- _ah_!" sapa mereka.

Ketiga pria itu adalah Namjoon, Taehyung, dan Jimin. Teman baik Hoseok sejak mereka masih sekolah dan sekarang mereka bertiga sudah memiliki kehidupan yang jauh lebih baik dari Hoseok. Namjoon adalah CEO dari perusahaan otomotif, Jimin adalah seorang _dancer_ dan _idol_ terkenal, dan Taehyung adalah professor termuda yang saat ini menjadi dosen di Jepang.

"Kalian.. apa yang kalian lakukan di sini?"

Namjoon menatap Hoseok, "Kami akan membantumu di penginapan ini. Kebetulan kami sedang senggang."

Taehyung mendengus, "Senggang apanya? Mana ada CEO yang senggang?"

Namjoon berdecak dan mendesis kesal, "Bodoh!"

Jimin tertawa riang, "Kenapa masih saja berbicara seperti itu? Katakan saja kalau kita ingin menghibur teman kita yang satu ini." Jimin berjalan menghampiri Hoseok dan menepuk bahunya. "Kami bisa mengerti masalahmu, makanya kami datang untuk menghiburmu."

Hoseok terdiam dan tidak lama kemudian senyum khasnya mengembang. "Terima kasih."

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jungkook berjalan menyusuri hutan hingga dia tidak sengaja melihat sebuah jembatan gantung yang cukup besar dan panjang. Dia berdiri cukup lama di pinggir jembatan dengan sebuah papan kayu berisikan keterangan kalau jembatan itu merupakan jalan menuju sebuah penginapan.

Sudah tiga menit Jungkook berdiri hingga akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk melangkahkan kakinya menyusuri jembatan gantung itu. Jika dia pergi ke tempat yang sangat terpencil, orangtuanya pasti tidak akan bisa menemukannya dan akhirnya, dia bisa menemukan sedikit ketenangan.

Penginapan itu terdiri dari tiga lantai dan semua dindingnya terbuat dari kayu berwarna coklat lembut yang membuat Jungkook merasa hangat. Dengan langkah pelan dia mendaki tangga menuju teras penginapan dan membuka pintunya.

Hal pertama yang dilihatnya adalah ruang depan yang sangat sepi dan Jungkook berkedip bingung.

"Selamat datang!"

Suara bernada ceria itu membuat Jungkook agak terlonjak. Dia menatap ke arah seorang pria yang tengah tersenyum lebar padanya.

"Hai, aku Jung Hoseok. Pemilik penginapan ini. Apa ada yang bisa kubantu?"

Jungkook terdiam sebentar kemudian dia akhirnya membuka suara. Ini adalah pertama kalinya dia berbicara pada orang lain selain orangtuanya selama dua bulan terakhir. "Ya, aku ingin menyewa satu kamar untuk satu minggu."

"Kau sendirian?" tanya Hoseok seraya membuka sebuah buku dan meminta Jungkook mendekat.

Jungkook melangkah mendekati Hoseok dan memperhatikan gerakan Hoseok yang tengah mengisi buku yang ada dihadapannya.

"Tuliskan namamu dan data dirimu di kolom-kolom yang ada." Hoseok menyerahkan buku itu pada Jungkook.

Jungkook mengangguk dan mulai mengisi datanya.

Hoseok memperhatikan kepala Jungkook yang dipenuhi rambut tebal berwarna hitam, bahkan wajahnya juga tidak terlalu terlihat karena poninya yang tebal. "Kau masih sekolah?"

"Aku akan segera masuk universitas, aku ke sini untuk belajar sebelum ujian." Jungkook menjawab kemudian menyodorkan buku tamu itu pada Hoseok.

Hoseok mengangguk paham kemudian dia mengambil sebuah kunci dan menyerahkannya pada Jungkook, "Kamar nomor tiga di lantai dua, kamarmu dilengkapi dengan kamar mandi. Sarapan setiap pagi dari jam 7 sampai jam 9, makan siang dari jam 11 sampai jam 1 siang, dan makan malam dari jam 7 sampai jam 8.30 malam."

Jungkook mengangguk paham dan menerima kunci itu, "Terima kasih."

Jungkook berjalan menuju tangga dengan langkah pelan dan kepala tertunduk.

Hoseok menghela napas pelan, "Dia terlihat sangat murung."

"Siapa dia?"

Suara berat seseorang membuat Hoseok terkejut dan dia nyaris saja terlonjak kaget. "Tamu baru." Hoseok menjawab seraya mengelus dadanya saat melihat Taehyung yang baru saja bertanya padanya.

"Wajahnya terlihat seperti mayat hidup. Padahal kelihatannya dia masih muda."

"Dia memang masih muda, namanya Jeon Jungkook. Katanya dia ke sini untuk belajar sebelum ujian."

Taehyung menatap Hoseok, "Ujian?"

"Ya, ujian masuk universitas."

Taehyung berdecak, "Itu kan hanya ujian, kenapa dia terlihat begitu stress seperti itu?"

Hoseok memutar bola matanya, "Dia tidak seperti dirimu. Kau itu professor termuda, wajar saja kalau kau bilang ujian masuk universitas itu mudah."

Taehyung mengangkat bahunya acuh kemudian berjalan meninggalkan Hoseok yang masih berdiam di ruang depan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Siang harinya saat Jimin sedang berada di ruang depan, pintu penginapan kembali terbuka dan kali ini yang masuk adalah seorang pria berkulit pucat dengan rambut berwarna abu-abu.

Jimin tersenyum menyapanya, "Hai, ada yang bisa dibantu?"

"Kudengar tempat ini sepi, jadi aku hanya ingin berdiam di sini untuk sementara."

Jimin agak tersinggung saat mendengar nada dingin itu, tapi dia mencoba untuk tetap tersenyum. "Tentu, apa ada hal tertentu yang harus kami lakukan agar anda lebih nyaman?"

"Ya, jangan ganggu aku. Sekalipun aku tidak muncul selama 48 jam, tetap jangan ganggu aku."

Kerutan di dahi Jimin mulai muncul, apa orang ini berniat untuk bunuh diri di sini?

"Mana kunci kamarnya?" tuntut pria berambut abu-abu itu.

"Ah, sebelumnya anda harus mengisi data diri." Jimin menyodorkan buku tamu penginapan dan sebuah pena.

Pria itu mengambil pena dan mulai menulis namanya dan data-datanya di buku tersebut. Setelah selesai dia kembali mendongak menatap Jimin, "Kuncinya."

"Ah ya, ini. Kamar nomor delapan di lantai tiga."

Pria itu tidak mengatakan apa-apa dan hanya mengambil kunci lalu pergi menuju tangga. Setelah pria itu menghilang di balik tangga, Jimin menunduk untuk membaca namanya.

"Min Yoongi." Jimin berujar pelan, "Namanya manis, tapi kenapa sosoknya dingin seperti itu?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Namjoon melirik keluar jendela, malam ini hujan turun dengan amat sangat deras disertai petir dimana-mana. Untung saja listrik di penginapan Hoseok tidak terputus karena hujan badai ini.

Jimin dan Hoseok bilang hari ini mereka kedatangan dua orang tamu dan ini merupakan kemajuan yang cukup baik untuk penginapan Hoseok. Sepertinya keputusan mereka bertiga untuk membantu sekaligus menghibur Hoseok memang tepat.

Namjoon baru saja hendak menutup tirai kamarnya di lantai tiga ketika dia tidak sengaja melihat cahaya kecil bergerak-gerak dan asalnya dari jembatan gantung. Namjoon memicingkan matanya dan dia menyadari cahaya itu sepertinya berasal dari senter yang dipegang oleh seseorang yang sedang berusaha menyebrangi jembatan.

Namjoon meraih jaketnya dan berlari turun ke lantai bawah kemudian dia mengambil payung besar di sebelah pintu depan dan memutuskan untuk keluar. Namjoon melihat seorang pria yang sedang kesulitan berjalan seraya menyeret kopernya di tangan kanan dan senter di tangan kiri.

Seluruh tubuhnya basah kuyup dan sesekali pria itu akan terhuyung karena terpaan angin.

"Ada yang bisa kubantu?" tanya Namjoon keras untuk mengalahkan derasnya suara angin dan hujan.

Pria itu mendongak dan menatap Namjoon, "Ya, aku.. tersesat." Pria itu berujar dengan suara bergetar karena kedinginan.

Namjoon memayungi pria itu dengan payungnya, "Kalau begitu, masuklah. Kau lebih dari diterima di sini."

"Kau pemilik penginapan itu?"

"Temanku pemiliknya, aku hanya sedang membantunya." Namjoon berujar seraya membantu pria itu untuk berjalan ke arah penginapan.

Namjoon membuka pintu dan mempersilahkan pria itu masuk lebih dulu. "Masuklah,"

"Namjoon, kenapa kau.." Hoseok terhenti saat melihat sosok basah kuyup di sebelah Namjoon, "Astaga! aku akan segera mengambilkan handuk untukmu."

Namjoon tersenyum ramah, "Itu pemilik penginapan ini, namanya Jung Hoseok. Dan namaku adalah Kim Namjoon."

"A-aku Kim Seokjin.."

" _Well_ , selamat datang, Tuan Seokjin."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jungkook melangkah turun ke lantai bawah dengan membawa setumpuk buku pelajaran di tangannya. Dia memutuskan untuk belajar di ruang depan karena cahaya yang masuk lebih banyak dan ruangannya lebih luas.

Dia duduk di salah satu sofa dan mulai membuka bukunya untuk belajar.

"Oh, kau tamu yang baru datang kemarin, kan? Jeon Jungkook?"

Jungkook mendongak dan dia melihat seorang pria dengan rambut berwarna chestnut tengah berjalan menghampirinya dengan senyum lebar. "Apa aku mengenalmu?" tanya Jungkook pelan.

Orang itu tertawa, "Aku Kim Taehyung, pemilik penginapan ini adalah teman dekatku dan saat ini kami sedang membantunya."

"Kami?"

"Ya, aku dan dua temanku yang lain." Taehyung melirik buku Jungkook, "Ah, materi ini ya? Aku tahu ini."

"Kau.. mengerti?"

Taehyung terkekeh, "Tentu saja. Mau kuajari cara mudahnya?"

.

.

.

Seokjin mengurungkan niatnya untuk duduk bersantai di ruang depan saat dia melihat dua orang yang tidak dikenalnya sudah menempati ruangan itu lebih dulu dan kelihatannya mereka sedang belajar.

Mata Seokjin mengitari seluruh ruangan dan akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk berjalan keluar. Dia membuka pintu depan dan duduk di tangga menuju teras penginapan. Hujan deras yang turun semalam sudah lenyap dan berganti dengan pagi yang cerah dan agak dingin.

Seokjin menarik napas dalam dan menghembuskannya perlahan, ini adalah pertama kalinya dia merasa begitu nyaman dan tenang. Biasanya dia selalu saja sibuk dengan jadwalnya dan juga aktingnya untuk menonjolkan kepribadian yang baik di depan klien ataupun lawan mainnya di drama dan film.

"Kau sedang apa?"

Seokjin agak kaget dan dia melihat Namjoon, pria yang semalam menyambutnya, sedang berjalan menghampirinya. Seokjin menggeleng pelan, "Tidak ada."

"Semalam kau bilang kau tersesat, memangnya kau ingin ke mana? Hoseok sudah lama tinggal di sini, mungkin dia bisa membantumu." Namjoon berujar seraya duduk di sisi lain dari tangga tempat Seokjin duduk.

Seokjin memainkan jemarinya, "Kemarin aku ingin pergi ke villa milik keluargaku yang ada di sekitar sini, tapi kelihatannya karena sudah terlalu lama tidak kukunjungi, aku lupa tempatnya dan akhirnya aku tersesat."

"Hmm, villa ya? Setahuku di sekitar sini tidak ada bangunan lain selain penginapan ini. Mungkin kau tersesat cukup jauh."

Seokjin menghela napas pasrah, "Sudah kuduga."

"Di sini ada telepon, aku bisa membantumu mencarikan informasi soal alamat pasti villamu."

Seokjin menggeleng, "Tidak perlu, lagipula kalau aku ke sana pun aku hanya akan berdiam diri sendirian. Begini lebih baik, ada banyak orang yang berada di sekitarku."

Namjoon menatap Seokjin, dia merasa ada banyak hal yang disembunyikan Seokjin, dari caranya berbicara, dia terdengar menanggung beban yang berat.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Namjoon pelan.

Seokjin menatap Namjoon, "Aku baik. Ah ya, daripada membahas itu, apa kau tidak mengenalku?"

"Apa aku harus mengenalmu?" tanya Namjoon polos.

Seokjin berdecak, "Yya! Aku ini Kim Seokjin! Aku ini actor terkenal di Korea dan kau tidak mengenalku?"

Namjoon menggeleng polos dan Seokjin memukul bahu Namjoon agak keras.

"Kurang ajar! Bagaimana mungkin kau tidak mengenalku? Memangnya kau tidak punya TV?!" ujar Seokjin marah kemudian dia menggembungkan pipinya kesal.

Namjoon tertawa, "Hei, mana ada pria dewasa yang marah-marah sambil menggembungkan pipi seperti itu?"

Seokjin terdiam, dia berkedip kaget karena kebiasaannya ber _aegyo_ sudah hilang sejak dia memutuskan untuk menjadi aktor. Dan tiba-tiba saja kebiasaannya muncul lagi karena seorang pria asing bernama Namjoon yang baru dikenalnya kemarin.

Seokjin berdiri dan bergegas berlari ke dalam penginapan. Ini buruk, bisa gawat kalau Namjoon membocorkan kelakukan Seokjin selama di penginapan ini pada media. Seokjin tidak boleh gegabah atau dunia entertainment akan menendangnya selamanya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jimin bersiul riang seraya berjalan menaiki tangga dengan nampan berisi makanan di tangannya. Pagi ini salah satu tamu Hoseok tidak turun untuk sarapan dan tamu itu adalah Min Yoongi. Tadinya Hoseok ingin pergi sendiri mengantarkan makanan ini tapi Jimin menawarkan diri untuk mengantarkannya karena Hoseok harus mengurus hal lainnya.

Dengan adanya tiga tamu di penginapan ini, Hoseok menjadi sibuk karena dia harus memastikan tiga tamunya nyaman. Sudah lama sekali sejak Jimin melihat senyuman lebar Hoseok dan dia bersyukur karena teman baiknya itu sudah kembali seceria dulu.

Jimin mengetuk pintu kamar Yoongi, "Tuan, sarapan pagi anda.."

Tidak ada sahutan jadi Jimin memutuskan untuk membuka pintu kamar dan untungnya pintu itu tidak terkunci. Saat Jimin melangkah masuk, kamar itu gelap karena tirainya tidak dibuka sementara sang pemilik kamar masih membungkus dirinya dalam selimut. Di sekitar tempat tidurnya bertebaran kerta dari buku sketsa yang dibentuk menjadi bola.

Jimin meletakkan nampannya di meja tulis yang ada di kamar kemudian mengambil satu kertas dan membukanya, dia melihat sketsa pemandangan yang menurutnya bagus sekali, tapi entah kenapa justru dirusak oleh pemiliknya.

Kertas-kertas lainnya berisi sketsa lainnya dan Jimin terhenti saat dia membuka satu kertas yang tidak berisi sketsa melainkan sebuah tulisan yang ditulis dengan ukuran besar dan kelihatannya ditekan begitu kuat.

' _ **Kau bodoh Min Yoongi!'**_

Hanya itu yang tertulis di kertas itu dan Jimin yakin Yoongi lah yang menulisnya. Jimin menatap sosok Yoongi yang masih terlelap di tempat tidurnya, entah kenapa Jimin merasakan perasaan yang membuatnya ingin menghibur Yoongi dan mengatakan kalau skesta-sketsa yang dibuatnya itu luar biasa.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Taehyung mengelus dahi Jungkook yang berkerut, "Sudah kubilang jangan mengerutkan dahimu saat belajar. Kau akan terlihat tua."

Jungkook menghela napas dan menjauhkan jari Taehyung, "Aku harus serius. Ujian sudah dekat."

"Santai saja. Kau pasti bisa."

Jungkook menggeleng, "Tidak bisa. Aku harus berhasil dengan nilai sempurna atau orangtuaku akan marah."

Taehyung menyandarkan tubuhnya ke sofa, "Ini bukan penentu hidup dan matimu. Tidak apa kalau kau melakukan kesalahan, bukankah keseluruhan dari hidup ini adalah untuk belajar? Dan dalam belajar kita pasti membuat kesalahan, kan?"

Jungkook berhenti menulis, "Kau tidak mengerti. Orangtuaku ingin anak yang sempurna dan nilai sempurna dalam ujian ini adalah bukti kalau aku adalah anak yang sempurna. Kalau nilaiku jelek, mungkin orangtuaku akan sangat membenciku."

Taehyung terdiam cukup lama kemudian dia meraih lengan Jungkook dan menariknya keluar.

"A-apa yang.. Taehyung- _ssi_! Aku harus belajar! Berhenti!"

Taehyung tidak mendengarkan seruan dari Jungkook dan terus saja menariknya hingga keluar dari penginapan kemudian Taehyung membawa Jungkook ke tengah jembatan gantung. Di bawah jembatan gantung itu adalah sebuah sungai besar yang sangat dalam. Jarak antara jembatan dan sungai itu sendiri sangat tinggi dan menyeramkan.

"Kenapa kau mengajakku ke sini?"

Taehyung menatap Jungkook seraya tersenyum, "Sekarang, coba pikirkan apa yang ingin kau katakan pada orangtuamu dan katakan keras-keras di sini."

"Kenapa?"

"Kau harus melakukan ini agar kau bisa melalui harimu dengan lebih baik. Kau terlihat sangat stress dan stress tidak akan memberikan dampak baik pada hidupmu. Jadi cobalah."

"Kau tidak mengenalku dan aku tidak mengenalmu. Untuk apa aku menuruti ucapanmu?"

Taehyung tertawa, "Hei, memangnya kenapa? Aku hanya mencoba membuatmu merasa lebih baik."

"Bagaimana kalau aku tidak mau?"

"Yah, bukan masalah. Aku tidak akan tersinggung hanya karena hal sepele seperti itu. Aku hanya ingin mengatakan padamu kalau tidak ada salahnya bagimu untuk santai sedikit. Kau berjuang terlalu keras dan mungkin sarafmu akan putus karena terlalu tegang."

Jungkook terdiam dan tiba-tiba saja dia mencengkram pembatas jembatan gantung dan berteriak keras-keras.

Taehyung agak kaget tapi dia tertawa, "Rasanya lebih baik kan?"

Jungkook mengangguk dan berteriak lagi dan kali ini Taehyung ikut berteriak bersama Jungkook dan mereka tertawa bersama setelahnya.

"Ini menyenangkan!" pekik Jungkook ceria.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Yoongi mengerang malas saat mendengar suara berisik dari luar ruangannya. Dengan malas-malasan dia keluar dari tempat tidurnya yang nyaman dan mengintip keluar jendela dan dia melihat dua orang yang sedang berteriak-teriak di tengah jembatan.

"Orang-orang bodoh." Yoongi berujar dingin kemudian dia menggaruk kepalanya dan matanya tidak sengaja tertuju pada nampan berisi makanan di atas meja tulis beserta setumpuk kertas yang agak kusut yang dikenali Yoongi sebagai sketsa-sketsa yang dia buat semalam dan dia buang karena menurutnya sketsanya tidak bagus.

Di bagian paling atas kertas itu ada sebuah post-it berwarna kuning cerah yang menempel dan saat dia membacanya dia melihat tulisan tangan yang rapi di kertas kecil itu beserta gambar _emoticon_ mungil yang lucu.

' _Gambarmu luar biasa. Kenapa kau membuangnya? P. Jimin'_

Yoongi meremas post-it kecil itu dan berjalan keluar dari kamarnya dengan langkah menghentak. Dia berlari kecil menuruni tangga dan dia melihat sosok Jimin yang baru saja berjalan keluar dari dapur dengan sebuah mug di tangannya.

Yoongi memang sudah mengenal Jimin karena pria itu yang menyambutnya dan semalam saat makan malam Jimin memperkenalkan dirinya pada semua tamu penginapan.

Yoongi menghadang langkah Jimin dan mendongak angkuh menatapnya, "Apa ada dari bahasaku yang tidak kau mengerti? Sudah kubilang jangan ganggu aku!" Yoongi melempar kertas kuning itu ke dada Jimin.

Jimin mengerjap polos, "Aku tidak mengganggumu. Aku hanya membantumu agar merasa lebih baik."

Yoongi mendecih pelan, "Aku akan merasa jauh lebih baik kalau dunia ini kiamat. Jadi apa kau bisa membuat dunia ini kiamat untukku?" Yoongi menatap Jimin dengan pandangan menantang, "Apa kau bisa melakukannya? Huh?"

Jimin tersenyum miring kemudian dia menyodorkan mug di tangannya pada Yoongi.

"Apa?" ujar Yoongi ketus.

"Cokelat adalah obat terbaik untuk meredakan emosi. Kau mau?" tawar Jimin.

Yoongi mendecih lagi, "Kau pikir siapa dirimu? Psikiater?"

"Bukan, aku ini _dancer_."

Yoongi berdecak kesal, "Jangan ganggu aku!"

Jimin menatap sosok Yoongi yang berlari kembali ke kamarnya di lantai tiga.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Namjoon mengetuk pintu kamar Seokjin untuk mengabari kalau makan malam sudah siap. Sejak kejadian siang tadi saat Seokjin tiba-tiba melarikan diri dari teras, Namjoon belum bertemu dengannya lagi.

"Makan malam sudah siap," Namjoon berujar dank arena dia tidak mendapat respon, Namjoon mengetuk pintunya lagi.

Akhirnya Seokjin membuka pintunya dan menatap Namjoon dengan wajah datar, "Terima kasih. Aku akan segera ke bawah."

Namjoon mengangkat sebelah alisnya, "Ada apa denganmu?"

Seokjin berdehem, "Aku akan segera ke bawah untuk makan malam."

"Kau aneh."

Seokjin bergerak-gerak gelisah, Namjoon berdiri di ambang pintu kamarnya dan dia tidak bisa menutup pintu kamarnya sendiri. "Aku tidak aneh, ini aku yang biasanya."

"Benarkah?"

Seokjin berdecak, "Ya! Tahu apa kau soal aku?! Jangan bertingkah seolah kau peduli!" jerit Seokjin akhirnya. Dia tidak tahan melihat pandangan Namjoon yang terlihat benar-benar khawatir.

"Aku memang peduli kok."

Seokjin tersentak, dia menatap Namjoon. "Kau tidak mengerti. Kau tidak mengerti sulitnya menjadi aku." Seokjin menggeleng pasrah, "Aku tidak bisa terlihat seperti ini."

"Aku memang tidak mengerti. Tapi kurasa aku bisa membuatmu merasa lebih baik." Namjoon menatap Seokjin, "Kau bilang kau adalah aktor, kalau begitu aku akan membuatmu merasa lebih baik dengan memintamu untuk tidak berakting di depanku. Kita berada di tengah gunung, aku ragu akan ada wartawan yang mengikutimu ke sini."

"Kau tidak mengerti.."

"Apa sulitnya dengan berhenti berakting pada orang-orang di sini? Apa menurutmu mereka akan memusingkan statusmu di luar sana? Kau pikir kami peduli? Aku bahkan tidak peduli kalau di luar sana Jimin itu adalah _idol_ , dan Jimin juga kelihatannya tidak peduli dengan statusnya sebagai _idol_ di luar sana."

Seokjin tersentak, "Tunggu, jadi Jimin yang itu benar-benar Park Jimin?"

"Ya, tentu saja."

"Tapi dia.."

"Dia teman baik Hoseok dan teman baikku. Dan sekarang dia ke sini untuk membantu Hoseok, apa yang dia lakukan di sini sama sekali tidak berhubungan dengan statusnya sebagai _idol_." Namjoon menunduk, "Apa kau bahagia dengan memasang wajah pura-pura seperti itu? Tidakkah kau lelah?"

Perasaan Seokjin terasa campur aduk saat mendengar ucapan Namjoon. Dia lelah, sangat. Dia begitu lelah tapi perannya sebagai aktor Kim Seokjin sudah begitu mendarah daging hingga dia lupa seperti apa dirinya yang dulu.

"Kurasa sebaiknya kau pikirkan itu baik-baik. Kau tidak ingin kehilangan dirimu yang sesungguhnya kan?" ujar Namjoon kemudian dia berjalan pergi meninggalkan kamar Seokjin dan melangkah cepat menuju kamarnya sendiri.

Ketika pintu ditutup, Namjoon langsung jatuh terduduk di depan pintu kamarnya. Dia tidak percaya dia bisa mengucapkan itu pada orang lain disaat dia sudah kehilangan dirinya sendiri sejak dulu.

Namjoon tidak pernah suka bisnis, tapi kedua orangtuanya adalah pemilik kerajaan bisnis yang besar dan sudah menjadi kewajiban bagi Namjoon sebagai putra satu-satunya untuk meneruskan usaha tersebut. Namjoon membuang mimpinya dan berusaha setengah mati untuk menjadi pebisnis handal seperti ayahnya.

Dan akhirnya dia berhasil meraih hal itu setelah dia membuang semua yang berkaitan dengan dirinya yang dulu. Dia membuang mimpinya, karakternya, dan juga perasaannya. Dia bukanlah Kim Namjoon yang jenius dan sangat baik pada orang lain. Dia sudah berubah menjadi Kim Namjoon yang luar biasa jenius tapi sangat dingin pada orang lain.

Sewaktu dia menyambut Seokjin di tengah malam badai kala itu, itu adalah pertama kalinya Namjoon kembali memikirkan kondisi orang lain. Dia berlari menghampiri Seokjin, memayunginya, dan menuntunnya untuk masuk ke dalam villa. Namjoon tidak pernah melakukan hal kecil seperti itu lagi, dia bahkan tidak akan berpaling ketika ada salah satu karyawannya terjatuh di hadapannya.

Namjoon meraba dadanya sendiri dan mencengkramnya, mengingat dirinya yang menasehati Seokjin mau tidak mau membuat Namjoon merasa agak malu pada dirinya sendiri. Padahal dia sendiri masih tersesat dalam menemukan jati dirinya tapi dia sudah mengatakan pada orang lain untuk berhenti melakukan tindakan yang akan membuatnya kehilangan jati dirinya.

Apa itu adalah tindakan refleks yang dilakukan olehnya karena merasa Seokjin akan berubah menjadi sepertinya? Tersesat selamanya dan berakhir dengan kepribadian baru yang membuatnya merasa tidak nyaman?

Apa itu yang sebenarnya terjadi?

Atau apakah dia merasa iba pada Seokjin karena dia sudah tertarik padanya di kali pertama dia bertemu dengannya?

Namjoon mengacak rambutnya sendiri dan membenturkan kepalanya ke pintu di belakangnya. Dia tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi pada dirinya, dia tidak pernah merasa empati pada seseorang lagi selama ini. Dan entah kenapa tapi dia justru merasakan ini pada Seokjin, dan ini membuatnya merasa tenang.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jimin bersandar seraya mengeluarkan desahan lelah. Air panas yang merendam sebagian tubuhnya dalam _bathtube_ membuatnya sedikit rileks. Hanya saja tetap tidak bisa membuatnya tenang dan nyaman seutuhnya.

Keputusannya untuk pergi ke villa milik Hoseok adalah sebuah keputusan egois yang dibuat oleh Jimin ketika Namjoon mengatakan kalau sebaiknya mereka pergi berkumpul lagi bersama-sama. Hari itu, tanpa memikirkan jadwalnya yang sudah tersusun rapi Jimin langsung memutuskan kalau dia akan pergi bersama dengan yang lainnya untuk menemui Hoseok.

Jimin ingat saat itu Taehyung bertanya soal pekerjaannya dan Jimin mengatakan kalau dia bisa mengambil cuti kapan saja dia mau karena pekerjaannya sedang tidak banyak. Padahal sesungguhnya hari itu pekerjaan Jimin sedang tidak banyak karena dia sedang minim inspirasi. Koreografernya dan dia bekerja keras untuk membuat gerakan _dance_ terbaru dan hasilnya selalu saja kurang bagus dan tidak memuaskan.

Jimin memutuskan untuk pergi tanpa mengabari manajernya atau siapapun di agensinya adalah karena dia benar-benar butuh ketenangan. _Deadline_ _comeback_ nya memang tidak lama lagi dan proses rekamannya sudah selesai 70%, tapi ada satu sisi dalam jiwa Jimin yang terasa kosong dan Jimin tahu dia harus mengisi bagian kosong dari dalam jiwanya atau mungkin dia tidak akan sama seperti dulu lagi.

Helaan napas pelan keluar dari bibir Jimin kemudian dia menurunkan tubuhnya hingga wajahnya ikut terbenam dalam air. Dia ingat berbagai saran, kritik, dan beberapa sindiran serta hujatan yang selalu diterimanya sejak dia menerima pekerjaannya sebagai idol.

Dia tahu mendapat _haters_ adalah salah satu resiko yang harus diterima jika ingin debut sebagai _idol_. Tapi Jimin juga manusia, dia tidak pantas menerima semua hujatan itu hanya karena opini seseorang yang memang tidak menyukai Jimin. Dia bekerja keras untuk posisinya dan banyak orang justru menghina dan membencinya karena menganggap Jimin 'merebut' posisi orang yang mereka kagumi lebih dulu.

Astaga, apakah itu salah Jimin?

Jimin mengangkat tubuhnya dan mengusap wajahnya kasar. Mengingat ucapan para _haters_ memang selalu menyakiti dirinya. Pada dasarnya dia adalah pribadi yang lembut dan sangat menghargai orang lain. Dan menerima ratusan hinaan setiap harinya jelas akan melukai dirinya di berbagai sisi walaupun dia sudah berusaha keras untuk mengacuhkan seluruh komentar pedas tersebut.

Jimin marah. Sangat.

Dia begitu kesal hingga rasanya dia ingin sekali berteriak pada dunia dan seluruh _haters_ nya bahwa dia tidak seperti yang dituduhkan oleh mereka. Jimin hanyalah sosok pria biasa yang suka menyanyi dan menari sejak dulu dan berusaha setengah mati untuk bisa mencapai posisinya sekarang.

Jimin menarik keluar tubuhnya dari _bathube_ dan mengeringkannya kemudian berjalan keluar dari kamar mandi di kamarnya. Dia mengusak rambut basahnya dengan handuk kecil seraya berjalan menuju kopernya untuk mengambil pakaian ganti. Dan disaat itulah dia melihat sosok salah satu tamu di villa ini, seorang pria berkulit putih pucat bernama Min Yoongi.

Ketika pertama kali bertemu Yoongi, Jimin merasa dia dan Yoongi memiliki beberapa kesamaan. Melihat betapa murkanya Yoongi pada lingkungan sekitar membuat Jimin merasa seperti melihat pantulan dirinya dalam bentuk lebih ekspresif di dalam tubuh Yoongi.

Hal itu membuat Jimin tertarik pada Yoongi dan mencoba untuk menguak apa kiranya yang membuat seorang Min Yoongi begitu marah pada lingkungan sekitarnya dan juga pada dirinya sendiri. Jimin memperhatikan Yoongi yang sedang duduk di bawah pohon seraya memangku sebuah buku sketsa. Kemudian dia melihat Yoongi mengacak rambutnya sendiri dan merobek kertas di buku sketsanya lalu meremasnya dan melemparnya.

Jimin memperhatikan itu dalam diam, dia melihat Yoongi menekuk lututnya kemudian menenggelamkan kepalanya di antara lipatan lututnya dan terdiam di posisi itu. Jimin mungkin akan merasa jika Yoongi tertidur jika saja dia tidak melihat bahu Yoongi yang bergetar pelan.

Dan ketika Jimin melihat itu, dia langsung menyadari kalau Min Yoongi sedang menangis. Dan ada satu bagian di dalam hati Jimin yang seperti dipukul dengan keras saat melihat tubuh Yoongi bergelung seperti itu dan menangis dalam kesendiriannya.

Dia tidak ingin melihat Yoongi seperti itu dan Jimin bertekad kalau dia akan membantu Yoongi agar bisa meredakan amarahnya sendiri.

Yoongi itu seperti pantulan dirinya sendiri dan Jimin merasa bahwa jika dia bisa mengembalikan senyum Yoongi, maka mungkin senyumnya juga akan kembali ke dalam jiwanya yang terasa kosong.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hoseok tersenyum lebar seraya memperhatikan wajah orang-orang yang berada di ruang makan. Sudah lama sekali sejak terakhir kalinya ruang makan penginapannya terisi seperti ini. Biasanya hanya ada dirinya sendiri yang duduk sendirian dan makan dalam diam.

Walaupun tamunya hanya menginap untuk beberapa hari, itu sudah lebih dari cukup bagi Hoseok untuk memantapkan hatinya dan tidak menjual penginapannya. Dia percaya suatu hari nanti penginapannya pasti akan ramai oleh pengunjung yang datang.

"Hoseok, hati-hati atau senyummu akan merobek wajahmu." Jimin yang duduk di sebelah Hoseok berbisik pelan.

"Aku hanya.. sangat senang. Aku tidak perlu menjual penginapan ini karena sekarang aku sudah mendapat pemasukan untuk penginapan ini."

Jimin tersenyum lebar dan menepuk bahu Hoseok, "Baguslah, aku senang mendengarnya. Kau tidak boleh menjual penginapan ini."

Hoseok mengangguk, "Aku tidak akan menjualnya."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jimin meletakkan sebungkus permen cokelat di depan pintu kamar Yoongi. Sejak melihat Yoongi menangis hebat saat itu, Jimin benar-benar memantapkan niatnya untuk membuat Yoongi tersenyum. Dia merasa jika dia melakukan itu, dia juga akan bisa tersenyum dengan tulus lagi.

Dan karena itu dia selalu meletakkan sebungkus cokelat dan olahannya di depan pintu kamar Yoongi setiap paginya. Dan ini sudah berlangsung selama lima hari, besok Yoongi akan pulang dan Jimin tentunya tidak akan bisa bertemu dengan Yoongi lagi.

Jimin baru saja hendak pergi dari kamar Yoongi ketika tiba-tiba saja pintu kamar Yoongi terbuka dan Yoongi tengah berdiri di sana.

"Kau akan membuatku terkena diabetes karena selalu memberiku cokelat yang manis." ujar Yoongi.

Jimin memutar tubuhnya dan bersandar di dinding, "Bagaimana sketsamu?"

"Buruk."

"Aku tahu tempat yang bagus untuk membuat sketsa. Mau ikut?"

Yoongi menyipitkan matanya curiga, "Aku tidak percaya padamu."

Jimin tertawa, "Bukankah semua cokelat yang kuberikan padamu adalah bukti kalau aku bisa dipercaya? Kalau aku jahat padamu, semua cokelat itu pasti berisi racun."

Yoongi terdiam cukup lama, kemudian dia mengangguk, "Oke, tunjukkan tempat itu padaku."

Jimin mengajak Yoongi menyusuri jalan setapak yang berada di bagian belakang penginapan dan akhirnya setelah berjalan selama lima belas menit (dengan Yoongi yang mengeluh di tiap menitnya) mereka sampai di sebuah lahan penuh dengan _cherry blossom tree_ yang sedang bermekaran.

"A-apa ini?"

"Ini adalah alasan kenapa dulu penginapan ini pernah ramai dikunjungi pengunjung. Saat musim seperti ini, semua bunga akan bermekaran dan membuat tempat ini menjadi berwarna _pink_."

Yoongi menatap Jimin, "Ini luar biasa."

Jimin tersenyum lebar, "Tempat yang bagus untuk melukis kan?" ujarnya kemudian dia tertawa ceria.

Yoongi tersenyum kecil seraya memperhatikan Jimin yang berdiri di bawah pohon dengan kelopak bunga yang jatuh perlahan-lahan di sekitarnya. Dan entah kenapa, tapi Yoongi merasa Jimin terlihat seperti lukisan hidup.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Seokjin menutup kopernya dan menghembuskan napas pelan, waktu berliburnya sudah selesai dan dia harus kembali ke Seoul. Manajernya sudah meraung-raung memintanya untuk kembali ke Seoul karena pekerjaan yang menumpuk.

Seokjin melangkah turun untuk check-out dan dia melihat Hoseok sedang sibuk dengan bukunya di ruang depan.

"Hei," sapa Seokjin.

"Oh, hai. Kau ingin _check-out_?" tanya Hoseok.

Seokjin mengangguk, "Terima kasih atas semua pelayanannya selama seminggu ini."

Hoseok tertawa kecil, "Sama-sama."

"Uhm, ada yang ingin kutanyakan."

"Tanyakan saja."

"Apa Kim Namjoon itu termasuk pemilik?"

Hoseok tertawa kecil kemudian menggeleng, "Aku pemilik tunggal tempat ini, Namjoon, Jimin dan Taehyung hanya membantuku. Mereka bertiga juga bekerja."

"Apa pekerjaan Namjoon?"

"Ah, Namjoon itu CEO perusahaan otomotif. Kurasa dia benar-benar melarikan diri dengan menetap seminggu di sini." Hoseok tersenyum kecil, "Sekretarisnya meneleponku dan dia bilang Namjoon menghilang, makanya kurasa Namjoon benar-benar melarikan diri ke sini. Yah, profesinya memang melelahkan. Tidak heran kalau dia jenuh."

Seokjin terdiam, jadi.. bukan hanya dia yang merasa jenuh dan tersesat dengan pekerjaannya. Namjoon juga merasakan hal yang sama. "Hoseok-ssi, boleh aku minta bantuanmu?"

Hoseok tersenyum dan mengangguk, "Tentu saja. Apa yang bisa kubantu?"

Seokjin merogoh kantung bagian depan kopernya dan mengeluarkan sebuah buku agenda kemudian merobeknya acak lalu menyambar pena di tangan Hoseok. Dia menggerakkan jemarinya dengan cepat di atas kertas tersebut dan menulis beberapa kalimat untuk Namjoon. Dia melipatnya kemudian menyerahkannya pada Hoseok.

"Tolong berikan ini pada Namjoon."

Hoseok yang memang tidak melihat apa yang ditulis Seokjin memutuskan untuk mengangguk kemudian dia mengantarnya keluar dari penginapannya.

"Terima kasih sudah datang ke penginapanku, Kim Seokjin." Hoseok berujar ceria seraya melambai pada Seokjin yang sedang berjalan menuju jembatan gantung.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ujianmu akan dilaksanakan bulan depan, kan? Berusahalah semampumu, aku yakin kau pasti lulus." Taehyung berujar kemudian dia mengacak rambut Jungkook.

"Terima kasih!" ujar Jungkook dengan senyum lebar di wajahnya.

"Ah ya, ini untukmu kalau kau berubah pikiran soal universitas pilihanmu." Taehyung menyodorkan beberapa kertas pada Jungkook.

"Apa ini?"

"Itu _form_ pendaftaran universitas tempatku mengajar di Jepang. Mungkin saja kau berminat, universitasku jelas senang jika mendapat mahasiswa pintar sepertimu."

Jungkook mengerjap-ngerjap lucu, "Kau.. dosen?"

Taehyung tertawa gugup, "Yah, aku sudah professor. Tidak terlihat ya?"

Jungkook menggeleng polos.

Dan tiba-tiba saja terdengar ledakan tawa dari arah belakang mereka. Jungkook menoleh dan dia melihat Namjoon, Hoseok, dan Jimin tengah tertawa terbahak-bahak bersama.

"Taehyung itu memang dijuluki 'professor alien'! Dia terlalu jenius untuk ukuran manusia!" seru Jimin kemudian dia tertawa lagi.

Jungkook menatap Taehyung dengan takjub, "Benarkah itu? Waah, kau pasti sangat jenius."

Taehyung berdecak, " _Aish_ , lupakan saja!"

Jungkook tertawa dengan manis, "Akan kupertimbangkan untuk mendaftar ke universitas ini, Professor. Aku pasti lulus, aku kan sudah mendapat bimbingan langsung dari professor yang jenius." Jungkook terkikik menggemaskan kemudian dia berjalan ke arah Hoseok untuk mengurus _check-out_ nya.

Jungkook melirik Taehyung yang terlihat mengacak rambutnya kemudian melangkah ke lantai atas. Jungkook tersenyum lebar kemudian dia menoleh ke arah Hoseok, "Apa aku bisa pinjam itu?" ujarnya seraya menunjuk pena di tangan Hoseok.

"Oh ya, tentu saja." Hoseok menyerahkannya pada Jungkook dan Jungkook menerimanya dengan senyum lebar di wajahnya.

Hoseok memperhatikan gerakan Hoseok yang sedang membaca kertas-kertas yang diberikan Taehyung kemudian dia melihat Jungkook mulai mengisi form itu.

"Kau akan mendaftar ke sana?" tanya Hoseok.

Jungkook mengangguk-angguk lucu, "Tentu saja."

Setelah menyelesaikan pekerjaannya mengisi form, Jungkook menyerahkan lembaran kertas-kertas itu ke Hoseok. "Tolong berikan padanya, ya!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Yoongi menggeret kopernya menuruni tangga, dia harus _check-out_ sekarang atau dia akan ketinggalan kereta menuju Seoul. Kemarin untuk pertama kalinya Yoongi kembali melukis walapun hanya dibuat dengan pensil dan diwarnai dengan pensil warna, tapi itu adalah karya pertama yang disukai Yoongi setelah dua bulan penuh dia menghancurkan karyanya karena tidak puas dengan hasilnya.

Hoseok yang berada di ruang depan tersenyum menatap Yoongi, "Hallo, kau ingin _check-out_ juga?"

Yoongi mengangguk pelan, "Ya, terima kasih atas bantuannya selama ini."

"Tentu saja, aku senang kalau tamuku merasa puas saat menginap di sini."

Yoongi menatap sekeliling, "Dimana Jimin- _ssi_?"

"Ah, dia di kamarnya. Jimin juga harus kembali ke Seoul hari ini. Katanya dia ada jadwal rekaman besok."

"Rekaman?"

"Lho, kau tidak sadar ya? Jimin itu _idol_ lho." Hoseok tertawa, "Walaupun kalau dilihat dari luar dia tidak kelihatan seperti itu."

Yoongi mengangguk pelan, "Aah, begitu ya."

"Memangnya kenapa kau menanyakan Jimin? Ada yang ingin kau bicarakan dengannya?"

Yoongi menggeleng, "Berikan saja ini padanya." Yoongi menyerahkan kertas yang dipegangnya pada Hoseok. Kertas itu berisi lukisan pertamanya di sini, hanya berupa lukisan dengan gambar kelopak bunga yang berguguran dan diwarnai dengan pensil warna. Dia melukis itu sewaktu Jimin mengajaknya melihat kumpulan pohon _cherry blossom_ dan dia membuat sketsanya saat dia duduk di bawah pohon itu.

Sebenarnya Yoongi sudah membuat sketsa lainnya hanya saja dia berniat menyempurnakan sketsa ini menjadi lukisan besar untuknya nanti. Sketsa itu terinspirasi dari Jimin saat dia sedang berdiri di bawah pepohonan dengan kelopak bunga berwarna _pink_ berguguran di sekitarnya.

Hoseok mengangguk, "Akan kuberikan padanya."

.

.

.

.

.

Hoseok sedang merapikan catatannya ketika dia mendengar suara langkah kaki yang menghampirinya.

"Ah, kalian juga mau pergi sekarang?" ujar Hoseok seraya menatap ketiga teman baiknya yang sudah siap dengan koper masing-masing.

Namjoon berdecak, "Kenapa kau terkesan seperti ingin mengusir kami?"

Hoseok tertawa, "Aku tidak seperti itu, kok. Jangan berprasangka buruk padaku."

Taehyung memutar bola matanya, "Terserah kau saja."

Hoseok terkikik, "Lagipula kalian harus berhenti melarikan diri dengan pergi ke tempat ini." Hoseok menunding Namjoon, "Sekretarismu sudah berulang kali menghubungiku, Tuan CEO. Cepat kembali dan urus rapat-rapat itu."

Namjoon berdecak, "Aah, kenapa sih pekerjaan itu tidak ada habisnya?" keluhnya.

Kemudian jari Hoseok menuding Jimin, "Kau juga! Manajermu menelepon ke sini karena katanya artisnya menghilang tanpa jejak dan mungkin aku mengenal temanmu yang lain yang mungkin kau tuju untuk melarikan diri."

"Hei, aku hanya bolos latihan menari seminggu!" ujar Jimin tidak terima.

"Kau juga punya jadwal rekaman besok, bodoh!" Hoseok memutar bola matanya.

Taehyung tertawa keras, "Makanya jangan bekerja di Seoul."

Hoseok berdecak, "Jangan gembira dulu, Kim Taehyung! Kemarin malam ada yang menelepon ke sini dan dia berbicara dengan bahasa Jepang! Kau tahu aku tidak bisa bahasa Jepang dan bahasa Inggrisku juga sangat standar. Untung saja dia mengerti maksud ucapanku."

"Hei, bagaimana mungkin dia sampai menelepon ke sini? Aku kan sudah meninggalkan tugas untuk mahasiswaku. Habisnya aku bosan mengajar terus, rasanya kepalaku mau pecah."

Hoseok berdecak, "Jelas saja mereka menghubungiku. Kau memasukkan nomor penginapan ini, nomor kantor Namjoon, dan nomor agensi Jimin ke dalam kontak daruratmu!"

Namjoon menatap Taehyung, "Lho, kau melakukan itu juga?"

"Wah, aku juga sama dengan kalian." Jimin berujar ceria.

Hoseok berdecak, "Astaga kalian ini.."

Namjoon menatap Hoseok, "Hei, apa salahnya? Toh kau juga mengenal kami dengan baik."

Hoseok mengangguk pasrah, "Ya, terserah kalian saja. Ngomong-ngomong ada titipan untuk kalian." Hoseok membuka laci mejanya, "Ini untuk Jimin dari Tuan Yoongi, yang ini untuk Namjoon dari Tuan Seokjin, dan yang terakhir untuk Taehyung dari Jungkook- _ssi_."

Namjoon menerima kertas kecil yang sepertinya hasil robekan dari buku agenda dengan wajah bingung. "Kenapa Seokjin memberiku ini?"

"Ini dari Yoongi? Benarkah?" ujar Jimin senang.

"Ini kan amplop yang kuberikan pada Jungkook, apa dia memutuskan untuk tidak masuk ke universitasku ya?"

Mereka bertiga membuka barang yang dititipkan pada mereka, mereka terdiam selama lima belas detik kemudian semuanya mengembangkan senyum lebar.

Hoseok bergidik, "Kalian aneh."

Namjoon tersenyum lebar kemudian terkekeh, "Hehehe, kurasa setelah ini aku akan jarang ke sini. Aku pasti sangat senang bekerja di Seoul karena ada Seokjin."

" _Man_ , kurasa kalian akan jarang melihatku di Korea. Jungkook akan kuliah di Jepang!"

"Oh Tuhan, Yoongi manis sekalii~ Tidak sia-sia aku memberinya banyak cokelat selama dia di sini."

Hoseok mengerutkan dahinya tidak mengerti, "Kalian aneh."

 **The End**

.

.

.

.

End dengan 7k+ words! Hahaha, panjang juga ya.

Kuharap kalian suka dan happy anniversary untuk BTS!

.

.

.

Review? :D

.

.

.

 **Thanks**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Epilogue**

"Seokjin- _ssi_ , kemana anda pergi sewaktu anda tiba-tiba menghilang selama seminggu dua bulan lalu? Anda membuat fans anda khawatir waktu itu."

"Menghilang? Tidak kok, aku hanya berlibur. Kalian juga harus mencoba berlibur ke sana, penginapan yang ada di tengah gunung itu. Pemiliknya bernama Jung Hoseok dan dia baik sekali. Kalian pasti suka."

"Apa tempat itu sangat bagus?"

"Oh ya, tentu saja. Pemandangannya bagus, udaranya bersih, dan siapa tahu di sana kalian akan menemukan cinta. "

"Eh? Apa maksudnya?"

"Hmm, silakan terjemahkan saja sendiri."

"Apa anda bertemu dengan kekasih anda yaitu Tuan Kim Namjoon di sana?"

"AH! Anda merona! Berarti aku benar, ya kan?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hei, kau sudah lihat ilustrasi _cover_ untuk album terbaru Jimin _Oppa_? Gambarnya unik sekali ya?"

"Iya, hanya gambar kelopak bunga yang berguguran. Dan kelihatannya gambarnya juga hanya sketsa yang diwarnai dengan pensil warna. Lucu sekali."

"Jimin _Oppa_ bilang ilustrasi _cover_ albumnya dibuat oleh seseorang yang berarti untuknya. Kira-kira siapa ya?"

.

.

.

"Min Yoongi, bisa anda jelaskan lukisan terbaru anda saat ini?"

"Lukisan ini kubuat saat berlibur selama seminggu di sebuah penginapan kecil. Saat itu ada seseorang yang menunjukkan _cherry blossom tree_ yang kujadikan objek lukisan ini."

"Siapa dia? Apakah dia adalah seseorang yang anda lukis juga di sini?"

"Tepat sekali."

"Tapi siapa dia? Anda tidak melukisnya dengan jelas."

"Dia.. adalah seseorang yang sangat tampan. Aku sampai mengiranya sebagai lukisan hidup saat dia berdiri di bawah pohon itu."

"Eh? Maksud anda?"

.

.

.

.

.

"Wah, nilaimu sempurna sekali saat masuk ke universitas ini, Jungkook! Kau jenius!"

"Ah, tidak juga. Aku hanya mendapat bimbingan belajar dari orang yang tepat."

"Oya? Siapa? Guru privatmu?"

"Bukan, dia professor pribadiku."

"Hah?"

.

.

.

Mencintai dan dicintai oleh seseorang akan membuatmu merasa bahwa dunia ini tidak seburuk itu.

.

.

 _You only live once, so you have to enjoy it._

 _It's okay to make mistake._

 _This is your life anyway._

 **End of The Epilogue**

 **.**

 **.**

Cinta dalam cerita ini juga bukan sekedar cinta dalam hubungan asmara, tapi juga ada perasaan cinta dan sayang antar sahabat.

Jadi intinya sih, jika menyayangi orang lain dan mencintai orang lain juga disayang dan dicintai, kita akan merasa jauh lebih baik karena kita tidak mengalami dan menghadapi semuanya sendirian. Dan jangan menyerah di kehidupan ini maka semuanya akan terasa jauh lebih baik.

.

.

.

P.S:

Happy Anniversary, Bangtan!

Longlast!

P.S 2:

Maaf kalau caraku menafsirkan lagunya berbeda dengan yang lainnya. Tapi aku memang selalu memiliki pikiran yang berbeda di urusan teori. Hahaha

Semoga kalian suka cerita ini!

.

.

.

Review? ^^

.

.

Thanks


End file.
